My Sweet Incubus
by katsdaydreams
Summary: Sasuke moves to New York to live with an old family friend after his parents death. He meets a lot of strange people, including Gaara... Yaoi, rape, abuse and LEMONS! (Yea, suck at summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Introdutions

Sasuke looked at the window of his Jeep, looking past the thin layer of dirt, he gazed at the skyline of the beautiful building in the sunrise. " this is the beginning of a new life." he thought. The trailer he was pulling was filled with clothes and belongings. Since the death of his mother and father he was reluctant to move from his town but he gathered enough courage to pack up and live with an old family friend, Naruto. Sasuke sighed deeply pushing his aviator mirror sunglasses up in their rightful position. He didn't like the sound of living with the dope that he didn't even I know that well. But he pushed the thoughts away with Radiohead Nirvana and other noise polluting bands that he loved. When the song Polly begin to play over the radio this blunt Jeep you can't help to think about itachi out of jail and walking free, after he did all those horrible things, after killing his parents, after that night... He hit the steering wheel with a grunt. He pulled over the car, "Maybe I'm not ready for this after all..." he thought. He remembered his therapist telling him it was okay to move on, but he felt more and more as if he was running away.

He started the engine up again, and begin to drive back to the highway Sasuke imagine what it would be like living with someone again after a year of living on his own. What do you get along with this "Naruto" guy? He remember being compared to him by that dumbass pink haired chick. "What was her name again?" attacked his fingers on the steering well to System of a Down's "bounce". He left at the way the song reminded him of his party stage he went through not too soon after he was sent to his first foster home. " That was a blast!" you remember the family kicking him out of the house after the cops brought him in stone in handcuffs. By the time the song ended he was in downtown New York stuck in traffic. He took the stand still traffic as an opportunity to text the number that Naruto had earlier I emailed him, to contact for the apartments address. A few minutes after the text he received the address of the place he was living at until further notice.

When he arrived at the place he be staying at he was in total shock. The sight in front of him was an old worn down abandon fire station. He checked the address again to make sure he was in the right place. Unfortunately it was. He dragged his hand through is soaking midnight locks, before taking off his sunglasses and knocking on the door. Sasuke heard shuffling behind it. Then the door flies open. And in the door stood a tan , blonde shirtless teen, that he even found him self attracted too. The boys hair looked all messed up and his face looked drained and tired "Naruto?"

Sasuke asked ripping his eyes away from his half naked body. "Yea, You must be Sasuke!" mediately brightened up. " how was the trip? Is that your Jeep? Do you like my place?" Naruto blurted out about a million different questions as Sasuke watched he begin to revert back to a very excited 8 year old. Sasuke wasn't sure which question to answer first, so he just nodded. Naruto seemed pleased by this because you continue to go over to sasukes trailer in a box and caring it to the building. Sasuke just followed dumbly behind overwhelmed by the amount of words coming out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto went upstairs to the upper part of the station that had a pretty nice view of the city. There's also a fireman's pole connecting the upstairs to the downstairs loft. The downstairs is covered in red plastic Solo cups and the fireman's pole had a red thong tied around it. Sasuke laughed. He knows now why not to look so tired. " Yep, I'm gonna have a lot of fun this year." imagine the fun he was going to have at an abandoned place like this. "Well, its was good to have met you Naruto, but after I get done unloading I'm gonna get some sleep." Sasuke said setting a box of CDs on the floor. "Oh." He looked disappointed "well if you want something to drink there's beer in the fridge and some in the cabinet over there." He pointed to the kitchen over next to a long bar and window. "thanks." Sasuke mumbled going out to grab a few of his higher quality clothes and leather jacket. He felt kind of bad about not hanging out with Naruto longer, but he was grading on his nerves.

About an hour or so went by of Naruto and Sasuke unloading things in to his room.

"Hey Sasuke? How do you have these nice things? Weren't you living by your self till now?" Naruto asked grabbing a electric guitar. " My parents had a huge insurance, plus most of my foster parents where loaded." I sighed as I grabbed the last box. Naruto just nodded. I liked that Naruto didn't try to comfort me, like other people did. " I guess Sakura was right tot compare us." After the last box was putt up I went up stairs to chill. After turning on some pearl jam, Sasuke walked down the stairs and swiped a beer out of the fridge then popped the lid of the bottle on the edge of the counter. Once he took a long sip he looked over to the blow up mattress and saw Naruto cuddling up with his "girlfriend." He decided not to disturb them and headed back upstairs when he noticed that the person on Naruto chest had a 5'o'clock shadow despite his long black hair. The beer in Sasuke's mouth came spurting out. "Naruto's gay?!" He stared at the sleeping couple. "But he didn't seem gay?..." Sasuke thought awkwardly "was he hitting on me?" (I feel like Sasuke is such an asshole here...)

Walking up the stairs once again. He pondered the possibility of the fact that maybe he was so drunk last night to care or something. "But he wasn't drunk when I got here.." Sasuke at this point was to tired to care. He turned of his music and grabbed his guitar and started rattling off a few random chords. As he was listening to the sound of the stringed music bounced off the walls, he though of his new school. He thought of the new faces, like the kids,the teachers... He imagined him being six again, begging his brother to teach him to ride the bike his mother had bought him for his birthday. She bought it hopping that his father would teach him, but workaholic fathers never have time for their troubled child. So he resorted to asking itachi, but in return he was rejected again. " I was never wanted..." Before Sasuke realized what he was doing, he had his pocketknife to his wrist. He recalled his therapist telling him to play guitar or paint when he felt the urge to cut himself, but wasn't strong enough. He felt powerless... As always. He drug the the shining knife across his extremely pale inter arm. The Scarlett tears popped out drastically in contrast to his skin. He couldn't help but to feel relived after seeing blood drip out. It felt warm and comforting, he feel asleep with those feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is my first story and I'm already in my second chapter! So excited! Hope you guys like it and I apologize ahead of time of any ooc ness! Please review!

P.s. don't hate me too much if it sucks..

-Katt

Chapter 2! (School, clubbing, swimming and him...)

"Sasuke! time for school!" Sasuke awoke to the loud annoying voice of his new GAY roommate. "God help me..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Naruto hovered inches away from the half asleep raven. The boy jumped up and hid his exposed arm before his new roommate could see.

" Because I wanted too, now get out! I haveta get dressed!" Sasuke snapped pointing at his door. Naruto backed away with his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay teme just hurry up!" Once Naruto left the boy went over to one of the boxes he hadn't unpacked yet and tore the tap off. He pulled his white tank top out and black skinny jeans along with his over sized combats boots. He was still in the clothes from last night. So he peeled his long sleeved green button down shirt off and grunted at the large blood stain on the cuff. "Just another ruined shirt." He sighed tossing it in the general direction of his newly placed trash can. Then he proceeded to pull off his jeans. Then he threw on his clothes and added a loose-fitting army green jacket. He straightened out the sleeves to cover the new wounds and old scars. One last check in the mirror and he flew down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he saw the same guy that was laying on Naruto, looking through the fridge. " Naruto! Do you only ever keep beer and pickles in the refrigerator?!" the man called out. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, and he was feeling rather awkward with the other man only in his boxers. " ehhemmmn" Sasuke pertinent to clear his throat. Turned around and Sasuke was shocked by his beautiful ice blue eyes. " Oh, you must be Naruto's new roommate. Very nice to meet you, sorry about my inappropriate lack of clothing." He held out his hand "I'm Neji." He said with a smile. "Its fine, good to meet you too." He grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said avoiding eye contact. Sasuke waves to Naruto that was having trouble with his pant button and walked out the door. Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket he got into his jeep and threw his bag into the back. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his snake bite lip rings to be out of the way of this one only cigarette. And made his way to the school. He past it on his way through the city, so he had a pretty good idea of where it was. When he arrived at the school it took him a while to take it all in. The school was large, beautiful and elegant there was even a waterfall in the middle of the courtyard yard. The building stood three stories high with green grasses. It was much different than the school in his old town. Even though school was small it was fancy as about as fancy as this one. Sasuke parked over in the far edge of the school's parking lot. He grabbed his shoulder bag and then closed and locked the door behind them. When he got to the office of the school a very odd white haired man past him, but despite the white hair he looks rather young. Then he went right to the principal's of He was rather pleased at the sight of a woman with large breasts, blonde and cross-legged in the chair behind a computer. Sasuke grinned at her bare legs. He looked at the name plate on the desk that said "Miss. Tsunade."

" Miss. Tsunade, I'm a new student here, and was wondering where to go." Sasuke spoke with a seductive raspy tone as he stood dangerously close to her. He wasn't exactly attracted to her as much as he wanted a free ride. Just in case he had any troubles, but that's how he made all A's in his last school too. Miss. Tsunade looked up sweet leaf in her brows turned down angrily.

" ok kid, first things first. Back up and sit down!" she shoved him back. That was a first for Sasuke. Usually he could get anything he wanted with his good looks and seemingly endless amount of money and charm. Sasuke sit down at the nearest chair. " okay, so you feel degrade because of an accident that happened in your freshman year, am I correct?" she asked looking down apparently his file.

"Yea." Sasuke mumbled annoyingly.

"You mean 'yes ma'am,' and speak up!" She corrected him.

"Yes ma'am!" He repeated and sarcastic undertone.

"Good, now just let print out your schedule." she said typing on a computer. he thought of using the 'guilt trip' speech; you know the one where a child was left out early alone after his brother killed his parents, but she don't look like the type that would fall for it. Sasuke been received his schedule and begin looking for his first period math class. Sasuke had been running around the school for about 5 to 6 minutes before discovering that he was in fact lost.

At this point he was tired and unwilling to care about making it to class on time. So he thought he could just chill for awhile and maybe hang out by the pool. " wait, why am I by a pool?" Sasuke thought standing in front of a glass window that showed a beautiful outdoor pool. " most likely the swim teams..." he thought to himself. He recalled himself asking to be on the swim team, because he loved to swim in the lake with his... Brother.

He struggled with the word 'brother'. But he refused to let himself go there. He checked his second period class and it was swim team meet. "Thanks god." he made he mentally thanked the unknown Savior that was clearly looking after him. He quickly opened up the door that that lead to wonderful pool. He supposed it didn't hurt to skip one meeting with class. He knew he was smart enough to skip the whole year and still pass. In the bleachers when he heard of low rough voice call out. " yo, prick! I just cleaned those, get you god damn feet off."

'There's the god thing again. Maybe this god wait to piss him off...'

Sasuke turned around to see where the voice came from. Only to see a dark looking redheaded guy him behind with his eyelined eyes looked angered, but his Chinese symbol above his left eye on his forehead, made Sasuke smile.

"What's so funny, dick?!" He the odd redhead lifted a nonexistent eyebrow calmly.

"Oh! it's just the tattoo." Sasuke lightly chuckled.

" what's so funny about my tattoo?" The teen asked in monotone.

"It's just strange you look like a tough guy, but your tattoo says love. It's kind of what most chicks get as a tramp stamp. " Sasuke pointed out now fully laughing. "It just looks out of place!"

The guy didn't say anything back, he just smirked, and knocked Sasuke off the bleachers into the awaiting water. Sasuke swim back to the surface, and woke up for air he spat out " what the fuck, man!" The ravens laughter was gone and was replaced with aggravation. He was surprised the water wasn't boiling around him.

" love is tough, when you don't have it, I'm like you pretty boy." The random teen by the water, looking down at him.

"I'M THE PRETTY BOY?! YOUR THE ONE WITH THE FREAKIN GIRLY TAT AND EYELINER!" Southgate pulled himself out of the pool, thankful his bag did not follow. Sasuke pulled out his now drenched jacket. He made a mental note not to show up in your arms. Then he grabbed his bag and begin pulling out bracelets that I bought in case he got to warm and what to take off his jacket.

"Being a pretty boy is the way you act, like judging my tat and rudely laughing, not the way you look."

The redhead leaned against a wall with his rag dangling out of his back baggy jeans pocket wearing a band tee that said 'nirvana', crossing his arms. " kinda funny, considering that the word ' pretty' refers to your outer appearance!" Sasuke growled back. 'what a annoying asshole' he thought inwardly.

"So your saying that pretty can only refer to your outward appearance?" The red heads light sea green eyes gave a intended look. "If so; your kinda shallow."

Sasuke was at a lost for words. Before he could give a response Naruto called out.

" Sasuke? We have swim class together? Way cool! He why are you wet?" Naruto came running up and wrapped his arms around him. Ignoring his questions, Sasuke turns back to the redhead, but he was already gone. "Who was that?" Sasuke turned too Naruto. The blonde with already in his bathing. " his name's Gaara. He's kinda scary sometimes and doesn't talk much, but he's pretty cool. But he was put a cleaning duty because he was I. To many fighters this semester, and there no way to cover his tattoo and old lady Tsunade didn't like that too much..." Naruto laughed "plus the piercing is too much!" The boy pointed to his eyebrow referring to Gaara's eyebrow ring.

"But I have snakebites.." Sasuke touched his lips feeling annoyed by the dope.

"Yea, but it looks good on you!" Naruto shrugged care freely.

"Whatever."

During lunch he sat with Naruto and his friends. At the table there was a two girls and three guys including Neji. One girl was blonde and had a ponytail sitting next to the other girl that looked a whole lot like Neji. Then there was a boy at the end of the table already fast asleep with a dark pony tail, along with a boy that somehow managed to sneak in a small dog sitting next to Neji. After Naruto introduced me to every one, the blonde girl almost forced him to sit next to her. Talk about a long lunch...

Later on, when he went home, he was to tired to even think about a persons name or where he was from and why he moved here or the stubid girls that seemed to fallow him everywhere. He just wanted to lay in his bed or really just a mattress on the floor, and sleep. But woke up to music . not his own, I mind you, but party music. Sasuke walked down stairs to find Naruto putting more beer in the frig and people dancing and grinding on each other. "Naruto are you having a party?" The raven asked tiredly, rubbing one eye.

"Well I guess you call it that, most clubs do this sort of thing." Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"Club? What do you mean 'club'?" Sasuke was caught off guard by the answer.

"This is a club, how do you think I pay rent for this huge place?" Naruto lighted half heartily.

Naruto looked at the surprised boy with amusement.

" I didn't know this was a club?! What didn't you tell me, dobe! It cool but Id like tahave known!"

Sasuke didn't know why but the news angered him. He thought he was chilling out but in fact he was getting into a crazier scene.

"I did, teme! I said it was an apartment above a gay club!" Naruto yelled throwing a rag at him.

"GAY CLUB?!" Sasuke repeated.

"Yea." Naruto walked way to ask someone if they wanted a drink.

Sasuke looked around. He felt like an idiot. "

It looked just like a club!" Sasuke grunted then facepalmed. There was rave lights, a stage and a fully functioning bar. "How was Naruto even able to run a club? He's was still in highschool! Wait, he failed a couple of grades right? Oh! And the most disturbing thing is the underwear I saw tide around the fire pole, when I first got here , must have belonged to guy...ewww!" Sasuke shivered at his thoughts.

He felt dizzy. He walked over to the frig and grabbed a some scotch and poured it over some ice, then set the bar with a bottle and glass beside him. He took a sip letting the warm feeling in his stomach comfort him.

"Hey your the guy that called me a pretty boy."

Sasuke choked on his drink and coughed. The warmness was gone in just a few words. "Shit!" He mental cursed. He turned around to see Gaara.


End file.
